Chapter 11
Daniel Monroe makes Delico's position clear after the battle against the Corsica underlings. Nina finishes tending to Nic and Doug's wounds and Nic has a flashback of Veronica. After dropping by the Benriya's office, Dr. Theo unintentionally discovers the cause of Alex's frightening hallucinations. Full Synopsis The chapter starts with Worick interrogating the Corsica underling before he met up with the Monroe members back in Chapter 09. After the underling spills everything he knew, Worick calmly berates him with a sinister look on his face. Having requested it from Chad, all of the corpses of Monroe Family members killed in the attack against the Corsica underlings are brought to Daniel Monroe's house. Daniel then asks of Delico's treatment and Delico tells him he only needed a few stitches as it wasn't as serious as first thought. Daniel then throws a pen at Delico, hitting him, and tells the Twilight that he didn't want any reason not to keep him as his "shield". Miles comes in and banters Daniel about his treatment of Yang and Delico before musing on the report they received from the Benriya about the Corsica Family. Daniel concedes that if a such thing were to happen, it would happen eventually as that's the kind of city Ergastulum is. Elsewhere Ivan is discussing the recent events, including the warehouse murders, with a shadowed man. At the clinic, Worick finds out that he can't get through to Alex at the Benriya office. Finding some cigarettes, he goes to smoke but Nina stops him and gives him a lollipop instead. Worick asks how Nic is doing and Nina tells him Nic would be fine even though he was shot with Downer that was 3 times more concentrated than normal. Worick praises her efforts in removing for bullets but Nina explains a few things and says that because they only broke the skin, she was able to treat them. Worick says that she would be a good doctor in the future. Later, as the two drink some tea, Worick asks how she knew they were coming and Nina replies it was because she could hear his voice. Nic has a vivid flashback of Veronica before waking up to find Nina sitting asleep by his bed. Worick comes in, tells Nic he was going to check the office and would get him a change of clothes, though before does he tells Nic to stop making him use orders on Nic, to which the other makes no comment. Worick then signs to Nic about the actions of the Corsica Family in trying to upset the balance of power and also informs him that all of the people that were murdered in the warehouse were Twilights. He finishes saying he'll never let anyone harm the Monroe Family as Daniel took such good care of them when they were younger. In his black car, Uranos discusses what happens when someone touches a Twilight using the Corsica name, as the Corsica underling that was interrogated by Worick is seen decapitated. The car drives past a drenched Worick who is on his way back to the Benriya office. Meanwhile Nic sits on his bed, with his katana, and thinks to himself that he knew things would come to this point. Worick eventually arrives at the office and, seeing an umbrella at the door and blood on the front carpet, he bursts in with his gun ready to find Dr. Theo sitting down at the desk. The doctor tells Worick that Alex is quite brutal despite how docile she appears. He goes over her symptoms and concludes that she was suffering from withdrawal from the tuberculosis pill, something she took when she was still a prostitute under Barry. He then lists the effects of withdrawal to Worick and finishes by telling him that the note they gave her may not have been meaningless. Worick then hurriedly leaves the office to search for Alex in the pouring rain and eventually finds her but realises with dismay that she had taken a customer. Worick tells her to go back in the office but Alex kisses him and attempts to take his trousers off. He tries to stop her but she continues and mumbles things about Barry. It takes Worick shouting her name to break Alex out of it and she stammeringly tells him that despite knowing that Barry was dead, she could see him near her all the time. Worick then headbutts her and recoils because of the pain. Alex tries to apologise but Worick playfully reassures her. He then ends by telling her what a crap day he's had but how none of it would matter once he caresses her tender ass, to which she replies "baka". Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2